Forever
by Pink Alpaca
Summary: The last thing Evie remembers, it was her birthday and she was watching her favorite production- The Phantom of the Opera. Now she finds herself at the Opera Populaire in the story of the Phantom of the Opera. Will Evie catch the attention of the phantom, and perhaps change the story forever?
1. The New Arrival

_These first two chapters are a bit unexciting, please hang on though!_

* * *

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too! Christine that's all I ask of..."_

Gasping my eyes shot open, I looked around the room, where the hell am I? I thought. I was in a simple white room, there was a wooden side table and a chair next to the bed I was in. The last thing I knew it was my birthday and I was celebrating with my best friend Penny watching my all time favorite musical; _The Phantom of the Opera._ It was at my favorite part- the part where Erik and Christine sang _The Point of No Return._

"She's awake!" someone exclaimed from the doorway I looked up to see none other than Madame Giry. _Wait, What?_

"We weren't sure you were ever going to wake up" another voice said from behind her, Madame Giry walked into the room followed by Meg Giry and Christine Daae. _Meg? Christine?_

"I might just faint" I muttered.

"Oh no, don't do that again. We found you just laying in the middle of the hallway unconcious. No one has ever seen you in this Opera House before." Madame Giry continued, kneeling beside my bed laying her hand on my forehead as if checking for a fever.

"Damn right I'm not, wait- I looked down to see I was wearing a nightgown. Like an old fashioned granny style nightgown. "Who the hell put me in a nightgown" I demanded.

"Your clothing was very strange"

"And tight" Meg added

"And uncomfortable looking" added Christine.

"I want my jeans and t-shirt back" I stated.

"Your what? I think you need to lie down for a little longer" Madame Giry told me in a more demanding, motherly tone. "This is Christine" she told me, gesturing to Christine, "and this is my daughter, Meg" she told me gesturing to Meg, "I will have her fetch you a dress, stay here and rest in the meantime" Taking this as her cue Meg exited the room to go get the dress.

"It was nice meeting you" Christine told me with a smile she and Madame Giry began to exit the room.

"Wait! A dress? I don't want to wear a dress I want my jeans and t-shirt. Please!" I called out but they were already gone. "Can somebody please just tell me what's going on" I pleaded knowing not to expect an answer.

* * *

Erik heard an uncommon commotion coming from the halls below him. Looking down he saw a strange girl lying unconscious on the ground. Dark curls splayed around her face. Her features were soft, but what really caught his eye was the incredibly uncanny clothing she was dressed in. She was wearing possibly the tightest pair of pants he had seen in his life, not to mention the monstrosity that was her top. He watched a maid lift the girl and carry her to one of the many spare rooms of his opera house with a trail of other women following closely behind- including the Girys and Christine.

* * *

Much to my dismay, Meg had managed to get me to put on the corset and the dress. No matter how uncomfortable, I had to admit the dress was kind of pretty. I had given up trying to find out what was actually going on and why I was somehow in _The Phantom of the Opera_. Whenever I tried to ask questions all I got was blank stares or worried suggestions that maybe I should "rest a little" or "take a day off". I realized my questions were never going to get any answers so I decided maybe it would be best if I just let it go and enjoyed the fact that I was living in my favorite book/movie/musical! After all if I'm in The _Phantom of the Opera_ there is well, the _actual phantom of the opera- _and I didn't exactly blend in, so I knew it wouldn't be long before he noticed my arrival.

* * *

_Hi everybody! Just thought I should let you know that I will update this story as fast as I can, it is my main focus right now, my other fics are on hold. Also, I know exactly how I want this story to end, in fact I've already written the end. It's just going to be adventure getting there! Oh and sorry for the short chapter, I'm probably going to upload the second one in a few hours anyway to make up for it. As always I would love it if you wanted to review!_


	2. Think of Me

_Me again! Here is just a longer chapter to make up for the short chapter one..._

* * *

I overheard the manager talking to Madame Giry, _she must leave, we don't need to provide shelter for a talentless girl who does nothing to benefit this opera house!_ They said. However, I was not worried, at the least I could be a chorus girl because I could sing quite well even if dancing wasn't my forte. They just needed to give me the chance to show it. Minutes later Madame Giry found me wandering in the halls

"May I have a word, mademoiselle?"

"Yes.."

"I have just spoken with the managers about your arrival here, they insist that if you do not work here, then you cannot stay here."

I knew where this was going, "I can sing Madame, just give me the chance"

Madame Giry smiled at me, almost relieved that I had something to offer the opera house, I could tell she felt bad about me being possibly thrown out on the streets.

_Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye_  
_Remember me once in a while_  
_Please promise me, you'll try_

_When you'll find that once again you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free_  
_If you'll ever find a moment_  
_Spare a thought for me_

_We never said our love was evergreen_  
_Or as unchanging as the sea_  
_But if you can still remember_  
_Stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things_  
_We've shared and seen_  
_Don't think about the way_  
_Things might have been_

_Think of me, think of me waking_  
_Silent and resigned_  
_Imagine me trying too hard_  
_To put you from my mind_  
_Recall those days, look back on all those times_

_Think of those things we'll never do_  
_There will never be a day_  
_When I won't think of you_

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_  
_They have their seasons, so do we_  
_But please promise me that sometimes_  
_You will think of me_

I finished my song, casting a wary eye at Madame Giry, awaiting her approval. For a moment she was silent, so I was worried my singing was off.

"That is Carlotta's song" she mumbled.

_Oh_ I silently told myself, I guess we hadn't got to the part of the story where Christine takes Carlotta's place yet. I really had to be more careful...

"Come with me" she beamed, gently taking me by the elbow, leading me off somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"Your voice is good, I can find a place for you" she simply said, taking a sharp turn, we were suddenly in the dressing rooms. "I do not believe I know your name?" she asked me.

"Evie"

Madame Giry clapped her hands to get the attention of all the girls in the dressing room, "This is Evie, she is a new addition to our chorus ensemble, if somebody could direct Evie to the costumes for tonight's production that would be appreciated."

"Wait Madame Giry, I can't, I mean I-I..."

I trailed off, unable to find the right words. Before I could dwell on it too much, Madame Giry gave me a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine, dear"

I was going to protest, but in the blink of an eye Madame Giry was out the door again and I was surrounded by girls eager to help me. I was prodded and pulled over to a closet with little feathery dresses, one of the girls pulled one out and put it up againt my body as if seeing if it would fit. Apparently satisfied by the way it looked she shoved it in my arms and went back to her business, suddenly I was alone again.

Taking a look at the little thing I was expected to wear I made a face. There is absolutely zero way I would be putting this on.

"Hurry" one of the girls said, "practice starts in 10 minutes!"

"Excuse me but do you have any pants to go with this" I asked distastefully.

"That is a dress" someone giggled.

"She is very strange" I heard another girl whisper to her friend.

Ignoring them, I put on the 'dress' and looked in the mirror. Honestly the 'dress' barely covered my butt and of course had a built in corset and _damn did I hate corsets._

"Come on we are going on now" my arm was grabbed and I was pulled on the stage.

That was when I first encountered Carlotta and she was just as God awful as I imagined. We were all introduced to the new managers and the new patron. I tuned out everything that was happening because I didn't really care, I'd seen the movie, read the book, and seen the musical so many times that I already knew exactly how things were going to play out. Next thing I was aware of Carlotta was singing _Think of Me._

_Cue backdrop falling...now!_ I muttered just as the backdrop fell down on Carlotta. Throwing one of her diva tantrums again before she was finally gone.

"I have a message from the opera ghost" Madame Giry came forward "He welcomes you to his opera house"

_His opera house?!_

"And commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due"

_His salary!?_

"Yes Monsieur Lefevre used to give him twenty thousand francs a month"

_Twenty thousand francs?!_

"Perhaps you can afford more seeing as the Vicomte is your patron" Madame Giry said with a hint of a smirk.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight, when the Vicomte was to be joining us at the gala...but obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!"

Pained gasps filled the theatre, "Surely there must be an understudy?"

"Understudy? There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

Of course not, I thought to myself, just the way Carlotta would want it.

"A full house! We shall have to refund a full house!"

"Evie could sing it sir" Madame Giry proposed.

Wait, _what_? That was Christine's part not mine! It dawned on me that maybe I should've sang a different song for Madame Giry earlier. As I stepped forward I looked up to make sure the phantom wouldn't decide to drop any 'faulty scenery' on me like he did to Carlotta so Christine could sing.

* * *

Wait, _what_? Erik thought to himself as Madame Giry announced that Evie could sing what he had intended her to volunteer Christine for. Who the hell even was Evie? As a girl stepped forward he noticed she was the strange girl found unconcious in the hallway. Why was she even still here? She was going to steal Christine's limelight. Erik was pulled out of his thoughts when she began to sing, surprised at how good her voice sounded he peered down and watched her. Her singing came out clear but her face looked worried as if she expected the backdrop to fall on her. Despite her pleasant voice, this was Christine's moment, and no one would take it away from her. Tonight at the gala Erik decided he would stage a little _accident_ for this girl.

* * *

_Just letting everyone know that I am aware it's a little boring now, and I feel it is a bit rushed too, but I'm just setting the foundation for the story, the excitement begins next chapter! As always reviews are appreciated, and just a fair warning I do tend to torture my readers with cliffhangers c:_


	3. First Encounters

I knew I couldn't do it. This was supposed to be Christine's song, it was supposed to be Christine's big break. There was no way I could do this in her place, not only did it probably mean bad things for me meaning the phantom would be after me. It also meant that I would be taking away Christine's life dream that she had worked so hard for to some random girl who just showed up and didn't even belong here. My costume for tonight's show had just been dropped off in my room, the show was starting in about an hour.

* * *

Erik watched this Evie as she sat unmoving in the Prima Donna room. She began to softly sing the strangest song he'd ever heard.

* * *

_I knew you were_  
_You were gonna come to me_  
_And here you are_  
_But you better choose carefully_  
_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_  
_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
_Make me your one and only_  
_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

_Mark my words_  
_This love will make you levitate_  
_Like a bird_  
_Like a bird without a cage_  
_But down to earth_  
_If you choose to walk away, don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby_  
_It's a yes or no, no maybe_  
_So just be sure before you give it all to me_  
_All to me, give it all to me_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine _  
_There's no going back_

I began to badly rap Juicy J's part of the song, I ended up on the floor laughing at how bad I sounded. "You sing, you don't rap" I told myself

A woman knocked on my door, "thirty minutes until showtime mademoiselle!"

_Ok, time to disappear_, I made my way to the only place I knew no one would look for me- the upper riggings of the stage. I planted myself far from Joseph Buquet, but in a place where I could still see the commotion going on below me.

"Where in the world is Evie!" people were freaking out again, like when Carlotta left,

"First Carlotta, now miss Evie. What are we going to do?!"

"If Evie does not show up, Christine Daae could sing in her place" Madame Giry informed.

"Well the show begins in twenty minutes! Somebody fetch that girl's costume and put it on Christine" minutes later one of the ballerinas showed up holding the dress I was meant to wear for tonight's gala. I smiled to myself satasfied, things were going exactly how I planned- I dissapear for a night, so Christine gets her big break like she was supposed to. I caught Madame Giry below looking frantically above her, I knew what she thought; she thought Erik had done something to me so Christine could take my place.

I turned my head barely containing my gasp, at what I saw. The phantom was suddenly pacing around the upper riggings, not far from me, looking down in confusion. He noticed Christine in my dress and paused for a moment in shock.

"Where is that girl?" he muttered.

"Looking for someone?" I questioned. His head snapped around to where I was casually leaning back against a wooden plank.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"What?" I asked innocently, "are you upset that you don't get to drop the backdrop on me in the middle of the performance"

He was silent.

"I know what's supposed to happen. This was supposed to be the day Christine got her big break, I just got here, who am I to take that away from her"

He stared at me with wide eyes, "You mean to tell me, you are hiding up here and giving up the role of lead soprano all so Christine can sing?"

"Yeah" I laughed, "I'm not even an opera singer anyway chances are I'd hyperventilate and die on stage if I had to sing in front of thousands of people, besides it's Christine's dream. You should know that, you're her teacher aren't you"

The next thing I knew he had me by the throat, "how do you know that" he hissed in my ear.

"I know things"

He tightened his hold on me, "answer me" he growled.

My voice was strangled "how can you expect me to answer you when you're choking me"

He dropped me to the ground, I took a moment to catch my breath. "Answer me" he repeated again.

"I already did, sorry, that's all I can tell you, _Erik_"

_Big mistake_, I told myself as he lunged at me with his punjab lasso. I quickly raised my hand up before he could get his hold on me. I smirked at him _"keep your hand at the level of your eyes"_ I sang softly.

Despite the fact that my hand prevented him from strangling me, he tightened the lasso anyway, crushing my hand as well as my neck. "How do you know my name, nobody knows my name"

"I already answered you- I know things"

He took a sharp breath glaring at me, "you are trying my patience, give me a real answer this time or you'll be hanging from the rafters"

"No I won't, you wouldnt ruin Christine's big performance"

He released me and pushed me back to the ground, looming over me he ordered "Just Leave"

Picking up the bunches of my dress, I ran for my life.

When I finally made it back to my dressing room I slammed the door shut, slumping down, breathing heavily. _What the hell are you doing, Evie_, I was going to get myself killed. Still fazed, I made my way to the bed sitting down on it I noticed something sticking out from under my pillow. Pulling it out my heart nearly stopped. It was a cream colored envelope with infamous red skull seal of the phantom. Ripping the letter open I read it.

* * *

_Watch your back_

_- O.G._


	4. The Lair of the Phantom

I spent the rest of the show hiding in my dressing room, I knew it was over when a chorus of chattering voices picked up in the halls once more. I heard a knock on my door, hesitant as to whether or not I should answer it or not, because even though the show was over I didn't want to have to make up some crazy lie as to where I was. Unfortunately I wasn't given the choice, the door opened without my answer to reveal Madame Giry.

"Madame Giry?" I asked.

"Where were during the show, mademoiselle?" she asked with concern, sitting down beside me on the bed.

"Oh I just got stage fright, I don't think it's a good idea I sing solos in the future" I lied meekly.

She glanced at me, and I knew exactly what she was thinking "is there a reason for this sudden stage fright?"

"Nah I just got nervous" I lied again.

I could tell she wasn't buying it, "so nobody tried to hurt you, or perhaps threaten you, Evie?"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to"

"Alright, fine, just stay safe" Madame Giry told me giving up on getting anything out of me. She scanned the room before walking out, as if checking for any immediate dangers.

* * *

"What did you do" Madame Giry hissed.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to" Erik replied simply. It dawned on her that maybe Erik and Evie were more alike than she knew.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, the new girl Evie was supposed to sing tonight before she mysteriously dissapeared and Christine took her place. Your student. Don't try and tell me this was a coincidence"

Erik sighed, "It was her choice, she was hiding in the upper riggings of the stage during the production. She said it was because Christine was supposed to sing tonight, not her. If you ask me I couldn't agree more"

Madame Giry narrowed her eyes, "Why would she say such a thing? She told me she didn't think it would be a good idea for her to sing a solo in the future. You expect me to believe you didn't threaten her?"

"I didn't threaten her _madame_" Erik said, getting annoyed.

Madame Giry was buying neither Erik's or Evie's story, "I want you to stay away from Evie, let her be. She is an innocent girl, and this opera house is blessed to welcome to her voice" Madame Giry warned the phantom, "if you so much as touch her you will have to answer to me"

* * *

I lied restlessly in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I wanted to go find the phantom, but I was scared shitless of what he might do to me. Unable to take it anymore, I knew I would never sleep if I didn't quench my curiousity. Silently slipping away, I snuck into Christine's room, which was unlocked. It dawned on me then that this was night the phantom supposedly led Christine to his lair for the first time, but looking to my left I saw Christine sound asleep in her bed. _How odd_. I thought. tip-toeing to her mirror I pushed it open revealing the secret passageway that led under the opera house. I walked as quietly as I could down the corridor, wanting the element of surprise on my side. Oh shit I thought as I came to the river, _with no boat_. Looking to the shores on the other side, I saw the boat. _Perfect, just my luck! Of course it would be on that side why in the world would he leave it on this side._ Abandoning all hope of having the element of surprise I sloshed across the river, as silently as one could slosh. I could hear an organ playing not far, he was definitely here.

* * *

Between notes of the song he was playing, Erik overheard sloshing in the river. Someone was coming. He crept towards the river only to see none other than Evie, making her way to his home. Of course since she knows everything else about me why not also know where I live, Erik thought bitterly.

* * *

Erik came into view as he stood on the shores waiting for her, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You are either very stupid or very brave" he mused.

"I guess I wasn't very discrete" I stated the obvious.

"Hardly"

"Oh hey by the way there aren't any death traps in this river right? That would be unfortunate" I asked looking around me as I sloshed stomach deep in the river.

"It's not the river you have to fear"

"Oh right, big scary opera ghost, I almost forgot. I got your letter by the way, I was hoping not to get one of your letters, seeing as they're usually demands or death threats"

As I reached the edge of the river he had me pinned against the wall with one hand in an instant, fiddling with his rope in the other. "You wouldn't live to get another one of my letters." He pushed me harder against the wall, grabbing my hands together like handcuffs. "I have every reason to kill you right now"

"If you wanted to do that I think you already would've" I pointed out

"Maybe you just changed my mind by coming here. You're only trouble" he snarled.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty" I said keeping things light. "Think about your options here. You could kill me and all your curiousity as to how I know so much about you will never end. Or you could let me live and I could enlighten you with my knowledge" I said snidely.

"Enough of your games" he threw me to the ground, pacing around me "start talking"

"Alright. I know your name is Erik, and you have some kind of skin problem on one half of your face which is why you wear that mask and why your parents disowned you to the gypsies and their freak show. I know you were saved by Madame Giry and ever since you've lived under this opera house and haunted it as the mysterious phantom of the opera, and Christine's angel of music. How you ask? You'd never believe me if I told you."

* * *

Erik was standing there in shock, _how in the world did she know all this about me? _He wondered."Tell me" he insisted.

* * *

"I'm from the future and in the future a lot of people know who you are because there is a book about you, numerous movies, and musicals"

He stared at me dumbfounded for a moment "Movies? Musicals? Future?" He started laughing at me. "You're insane"

_Great now he's laughing at me_ "I told you that you wouldn't believe me but it's the truth I swear of it, why else do you think I'm so different? How else could I know everything about you?"

He grabbed me by the arm and led me further into his lair "you know too much."

"What? Wait no, no, no, You don't have to do that. I swear I won't tell a soul" I blurted as it dawned on me that his intentions were probably to kill me so all of his secrets would die with me.

We stopped walking and he let me go, "relax I'm not going to kill you, but how can I be sure you won't tell my secrets"

"I promised you I wouldn't. What reason would I have to do a thing like that anyway?"

He turned to me fast, and I raised my arm up to cover my face in protection. He took my arm gently and pulled it away from my face, to reveal tears. I should not have come, I felt myself getting lightheaded. Suddenly I collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

Evie had fainted, as to why he didn't know. Perhaps he had scared her too badly. Erik knew one thing though- he wasn't done with Evie. They would have a little chat when she woke up. Erik carefully picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently, he tied her wrists to the head of the bed. Not to be mean, but just because he needed to make sure she wouldn't try to leave before he got a chance to confront her.

Erik began to sing,

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_  
_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_  
_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_  
_Helpless to resist the notes I write_  
_For I compose the music of the night_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_  
_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_  
_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_  
_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_  
_And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_  
_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_  
_And you'll live as you've never lived before_

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_  
_hear it, feel it, closing in around you_  
_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_  
_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_  
_The darkness of the music of the night_

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_  
_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_  
_Let your soul take you where you long to be_  
_Only then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_  
_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_  
_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_  
_To the power of the music that I write_  
_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_  
_Help me make the music of the night_

Erik wasn't sure why he was singing this to Evie, this was a song he had planned for Christine. He shrugged it off, he was singing to himself more than he was to Evie.

* * *

_Hi! Just wanted to thank SapphireBlueSea, and angelskull16 for being my first two followers! Just a reminder that I would love it if anyone else decided to join them :) As always reviews are always encouranged! I always like to know what you readers think._


	5. The Wicked Witch Is Back

The next morning I woke up with the worst headache of my life. I went to sit up but I couldn't move. Looking around me, the events of last night came flooding back. I was in the phantom's lair, and by the looks of it he had tied me down to the bed I was on. I began to panic, this was definitely not a good sign. I could hear him softly humming to himself somehwere nearby, if only I could find a way to untie myself and escape. Frantically looking around the best thing I saw was a shard of broken glass. I twisted my body around to try and reach it with my foot, as I did so, _of course_, I cut my foot on the glass. "Ow!" I yelped in pain before my eyes widened and I went silent. His humming stopped and I could hear footsteps coming towards me. _Great, just great, stupid klutzy me_. The curtains draped around the bed suddenly shot up, to reveal Erik. His eyes immediately fell to my bleeding foot.

"You should not have tried to escape"

"And you shouldn't leave broken glass lying around" I snapped. "If you're going to kill me I would appreciate if you would just do it already and stop dragging things out"

To my surprise, he knelt down beside me and untied the ropes holding me down. "I am not going to hurt you, I just need you to calm down. I do not know who you are or where you came from, and I'm not buying that 'I'm from the future story' so we need to get something straight now that you're mentally stable again"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "excuse me?"

He sighed, "I need to you to honestly promise me that you will not breathe a word of anything you know about me, and if you dare do, I swear I'll-

"I don't need you to threaten me" I snapped "I already told you I would not tell anyone. I swear on my life. Is that what you want to hear?"

Without a word, I was lifted up and guided back down to the river, he gestured for me to get in the boat. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion, "you're letting me go just like that?" I questioned.

I caught the hint of a smirk before he answered me, "why wouldn't I?" He asked as he pushed the boat off the shores with the oar and began rowing to the other side.

"Because you're you"

He laughed a little, "And I suppose you would know not only everything about my life but also how I'm presumed to act?"

"Not that I'm complaining but based on what I know about you, you're more of the type that makes people dissapear never to be seen again"

"I could still do that" he threatened jokingly.

"Nah I'm good"

As soon as we reached the shores on the other side he walked with me back to Christine's mirror-door. "They'll be missing you by now, rehearsals already started."

"Since when do you want me at rehearsal? I thought you wanted me gone so Christine could sing"

He paused at the door before opening it for me, "Evie, your voice is very good, you'll only improve the opera house with your presence, even if that presence is not as the lead soprano"

I got his message, it was clear what he was trying to tell me. _You're more than welcome to sing, Evie, but try to sing lead again instead of Christine you will regret it._

Madame Giry rushed in to the dressing rooms, "Evie! Where is Evie?" The dancers parted to reveal me. She rushed over and pulled me to the side.  
"I need you to tell me the truth, you were gone all of last night, Meg and Christine searched everywhere for you, and you don't turn up until now. _Did he do something to you?"_

I sighed, "Look, yes I was in his lair last night" Madame Giry took a sharp breath in. "But it was my own fault, he didn't kidnap me I wandered there on my own free will. And yes maybe from there he did tie me down and force me to stay until morning."

Madame Giry's eyes were full of concern as she heard my story and saw my neck where there were faint bruises from where he choked me. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "did he do this to you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Madame Giry, really, I am" I insisted, trying to calm her.

She muttered something in a language I did not understand and made the sign of the cross. "Stay away from him child, he is dangerous"

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik was watching their little back and forth from above. He knew Madame Giry didn't trust him, and that she thought he was an unstable, dangerous lunatic who couldn't be controlled. An idea that offended him really, after last night, he was more curious about Evie, than before when all he wanted was her gone. Madame Giry really didn't have to worry about him harming her, _for now_.

* * *

I heard a familiar obnoxious voice echoing through the building. _Carlotta was back._ "Ding dong, I hoped the wicked witch was dead" I muttered. quietly.  
Christine swatted me on the arm, while Meg giggled on the other side of me,

"Evie! Don't say that!"

"What it's true!"

"Where is that incessant little toad, Christine Daae!" Carlotta screamed, now unfortunately in the room.

"Speak of the devil" I said, this time both girls laughed quietly as Carlotta stalked up to us.

"What are you all laughing about?" she demanded. Turning to Christine she spat "You! You stupid little girl! Did you think you could replace me? Ha! Talentless chorus girl"

I stood there with my jaw hanging open as Christine just took Carlotta's shit. "Excuse me, miss Carlotta?" I said with condescension. "Don't expect to just waltz right in here and take your anger out on a girl who has _triple_ the talent you could ever have, just because the public wants _her_ and not you! After all, it's not her fault that you're a little bitch who's better at screaming and squawking than actually singing"

The whole dressing room was silent. I took it that nobody ever dared confront Carlotta, and especially not like that. The silence was broken when Carlotta suddenly slapped me so hard, my eyes watered. "You do not talk to me like that! I will get you kicked out of this opera house. We have no place for big-mouthed fools here!' She screamed at me before storming out of the room. Which was pretty ironic considering a big-mouthed fool was exactly what Carlotta was. As soon as she was gone, everyone turned to me. The next thing I knew all of the girls were clapping and cheering.

Christine looked at me gratefully and smiled, "thank you for doing that".

"No problem girl, somebody had to put Carlotta in her place"

Madame Giry poked her head in the room "Two minutes before rehearsal ladies! What is all this commotion about?"

"Evie stood up to Carlotta!" one of the girls piped up.

Before Madame Giry could scold me about how Carlotta will have me kicked out I snuck away. Madame Giry was following behind me.

"Mademoiselle!" she called for me to stop.

"There!" Carlotta's voice sounded through the hallway, I looked to my right and saw Carlotta marching towards me angrily with Andre and Firmin not far behind. _Oh shit! She really is going to get me kicked out_, I thought, I turned to run away but ran straight into Madame Giry. She gave me a look of pity before wrapping her arm around me protectively as the trio approached.

"Miss Evie! I am terribly sorry but you must leave this opera house immediately" Andre stated, eager to keep his diva happy.

I stepped forward angrily, "why because _Carlotta_ doesn't want me here?"  
Before anyone could respond a letter fluttered down from above. Madame Giry caught it and flipped it over, to see the red skull seal of the phantom. Opening it up she read aloud.

"Dear Andre and Firmin, if you proceed to force Miss Evie to leave, I promise that you will greatly regret it"

"Let me see that" Firmin snatched the letter from Madame Giry, and scanned it before dropping to the ground in aggravation.

"This stupid so-called 'opera ghost' is nothing but a ploy to have me gone!" Carlotta shouted, beginning one of her tantrums.

"Carlotta is correct!" Andre said, "Ghosts do not exist! And all of these letters are never in her favor!"

"Maybe that's because the opera ghost does not like Carlotta, there's a thought" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Carlotta looked at me like it wasn't possible for someone to dislike her, which trust me, it definitely was. "Ugh! She is nothing but trouble, I bet she is the one behind the letters, get her out of my sight" Carlotta cried pretending she was about to faint.

Andre grabbed me by the arm led by Carlotta with Firmin not far behind me, marching me towards the door. Before we reached it, a beam fell from the ceiling, right on Carlotta. I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

"I warned you that if my orders are not obeyed, you will regret it. Consider this a warning. If Evie goes out that door, you won't be far behind" the voice of the phantom echoed through the halls.

I put my hands on my hips, "are you going to try and tell me that I'm the opera ghost now?"

Andre rubbed his temples, as if he was fighting off a migrane. Meanwhile Carlotta was screaming once again, as she pushed the beam off of herself, "I am sick of this! Everyone in this opera house is insane! I have absolutely had it with this stupid phantom of the opera!" With that, Carlotta was out the door once again.

"Oh just perfect! Once again our star has left!" Firmin shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

Andre was still rubbing his temples, "I didn't sign up to be a ghost-busting, diva psychologist" he muttered

"There's always Christine Daae, sir" I pointed out, "she was very good last night, much better than Carlotta and I think you know that"

Firmin sighed, and pulled over one of the ballerinas that happend to be walking by, "could you find Christine Daae, and tell her to put on the countess dress? She will be playing the lead tonight"

"You should watch you mouth, mademoiselle" Madame Giry told me as we walked back to the stage, "you were almost kicked out"

"But I wasn't, was I? I had to do that anyway, Carlotta came in the dressing room and started screaming at Christine"

"You are trouble, Evie, try to keep more silent in the future"

"So I've been told" I mumbled.

"Oh and Evie, maybe it would be best, if you sat out of tonight's performance. You missed rehearsal, and our managers are not exactly happy with you right now"

I nodded, accepting her request, I wasn't really in the mood to sit in the heat on the side of the stage as a part of the chorus for two and a half hours again, anyway. I had enough of that in plays at the community theatre, where all the kiss-ups and children of the theatre's owners got the leads.

I relaxed in the dressing room behind the stage, where even if I could not see the show, I could still hear it. Christine really did have a beautiful voice, I wondered if my voice could ever be that good if I had a teacher like Erik. As if on cue, he walked into the room.

"You are going to get yourself kicked out of this opera house, you know that?" He told me, "there is only so much I can do"

"Oh c'mon, you know that's not true you control everything that happens here, if you want someone here you can be damn sure they'll be here, and if you want someone gone, well you can can be damn sure they'll be gone. Besides it paid off didn't? Carlotta is gone again, and Christine is singing in her place"

"Perhaps I should thank you, you saved us all the trouble of having to hear Carlotta's foul voice again"

"Well you're welcome then, really I should be thanking you though. If it weren't for your interference I would be out on the streets right now."

"You are welcome"

Just then Christine began to sing, "I guess you should be going to box five just about now, I don't think you would want to miss Christine's performance"

He turned to go but paused, "Why don't you join me? You can't watch the show from back here" He offered.  
A smile twitched at the corners of my lips, "What is this? The great phantom of the opera is inviting me to his precious box five? I feel so special" I teased.

He chuckled, offering me his hand, "Well are you going to come or not?"

I considered for a moment, "Sure, what the hell?" I took his hand and let him lead me up to box five. As we approached, he noticed that Andre and Firmin were sitting in box five. _Damn, shit's about to go down I thought to myself._

"Did I not instruct that box five be kept empty?" His voice boomed across the theatre. He made a move towards the box, but I pulled him back.

* * *

Erik made a move towards the box which the managers were sitting in, but Evie pulled him back, "C'mon just let it go, don't make a scene"

"People need to know what happens when I am disobeyed" Erik snarled.

"_Erik, please_"

He paused, that was the third time Evie had said his name. No one had ever spoken his name to him other than Evie. It always got him thinking, and made him feel a way he never felt before. He couldn't describe the feeling, but it was almost like whenever she said his name it made him feel real and cared about. Like he was _an actual human being_, not just a phantom. His whole life, he never felt like a human being, to Christine he was a distant angel, to the gypsies, he was an abomination, to the opera house he was a phantom, _to the world, he was nothing_, but to Evie, he was a person, just like any other person.

"Hellooo, Erik, Earth to Erik" Evie waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked a couple times composing himself.

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. Come with me" He took her hand and led her away from box five.

"Are you okay with heights?" He asked her.

A look of alarm crossed Evie's face. "Um, why where are you taking me"

Suddenly Erik pushed open a door and they were on the balcony towards the ceiling of the opera house, far above the stage, and all the seats below.

"_Oh_, this is why" Evie thought aloud.

For the next hour, Erik stood on the balcony next to Evie watching the opera.

"What opera is this again?" she asked

"Il Muto"

"Speaking of, how is your opera coming along?"

Erik's focus shifted completely to Evie "what did you just say?"

"Nothing" she said just a little too quickly.

"How do you know about my opera?"

"Should you even be asking by now? I know everything about you remember 'cause I'm from the future."

Erik rolled his eyes, he was never going to get her to tell him the truth.

* * *

_Another chapter done, this one was a piece of work! Please review and let me know what you think so far!_


	6. I'll Be There

After tonight's production Meg and I had both gone with Christine to the chapel to light a candle for her father like she did every night.

"You were just perfect, Christine!" Meg beamed. "If only I knew your secret, who is this great tutor?"

Christine looked around as if to see if anyone was listening before whispering to us, "When Meg's mother brought me here to live, whenever I came down here alone, to light a candle for my father, a voice from above, and in my dreams, he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel; an angel of music."

"Do you believe the spirit of your father is tutoring you?" Meg asked.

_Far from it_, I mused in my head

"Who else, Meg" Christine answered.

Next thing I knew Christine was singing _Angel of Music_. In the movie this was supposed to happen after Christine's first production in Carlotta's place, not the second one. But then again, Erik was supposed to kill Joseph Buquet tonight and he didn't, and Christine and Raoul still hadn't sang All I ask of you which was supposed to have already happened. _Was I the one screwing with the plot?_ Perhaps because of this change of events Erik might have a chance with Christine!

"I'll uh catch up with you guys later" I told Christine and Meg before ducking out, even though I knew they were too busy singing to hear me.  
I speed-walked down the hall to Christine's room, as far as I knew, Erik hadn't taken Christine on his little one night fiasco yet. Tonight was the perfect night! As I went to open the door to Christine's room a voice spoke from above.

"What are you doing, Evie" Erik said flatly.

I looked up to the ceiling, "looking for you"

"So you were planning on just coming down to my lair again?"

"Well yeah"

"Is there something specific you want?"

"Yes, if you would come down here, I can tell you" I looked to my left and suddenly Erik was standing beside me.

"You haven't taken Christine down to your lair yet, right?"

"No, why would I-"

"Ok good" I cut him off, "you should probably do that tonight"

"_Excuse me?_"

"You were supposed to already do it but everything's getting all screwed up"

"What are you talking about, Evie"

I shook my head in frustration, "look you love Christine, right?"

"Yes..."

"So, do you think you're going to get her just by being the mysterious voice from the celing. The answer is no! If you don't act soon, she'll be off with Raoul! You know he has a thing for her, they'e childhood sweethearts"

Erik's face twisted into anger, "the Vicomte? Christine is too good for him, she would never..."

"You don't know that! Love is a funny thing. So go get her tiger!"

Erik seemed used to my strange talk by now, "tonight she will know exactly who her angel is" he stated confidently.

"That's the spirit! Good luck! " I called after Erik as he dissapeared throught Christine's door.

"Hurry Meg!" Christine called behind her laughing as the two girls ran down the hall to where I was standing in front of Christine's door.

"Where'd you dissapear too?" Christine asked.

"Nowhere" I shrugged.

Just then Raoul appeared, "Oh Christine! You were so wonderful tonight" he exclaimed embracing her. "My Little Lotte" Raoul said, smiling at Christine.

"You remember!" Christine said happily. The two had a short reuniting conversation, before Raoul informed Christine that he would be back to pick her up for dinner in five minutes time.

"No Raoul wait!" Christine called, but Raoul was already gone.

"What's the matter?" Meg asked.

"The angel of music is very strict" Christine told her

"Well, you better get to your business then" I said trying to push things along so Erik could have a chance with Christine before Raoul returned.

"Yes" Christine smiled, before closing her door "I'll see you two tomorrow!"

As Meg and I walked away from Christine's door, I could faintly hear Erik singing to her. I really hoped Erik ended up getting his happy ending

The next morning the first thought that came to my mind, was that I had to check up on Erik to see how last night went. As I made my way down the tunnels to his lair I hummed quietly to myself. As I got nearer I heard someone playing the organ, _very, very, badly_. The song was just a random jumble of sour notes.

"Christ, Erik. What the hell died in that instrument" I said cringing away from the awful noise.  
He spun around so he was facing me, "I messed up Evie, very badly"

"What happened?"

"I lost my temper! She pulled off my mask and I cursed at her and threw her to the ground!" Erik cried putting his head in his hands. "She must think I am some kind of monster now! I ruined everything."

I sat down next to him, in an attempt to comfort him, "Look dude, it's okay, really. Everyone loses their temper sometimes, You're just like anyone else, right?" You're only human"

* * *

_Just like anyone else, only human_, Evie's words floated in Erik's head, _if only she knew what lay under this mask she would never say such a thing_. He thought.

"I know everybody loses their temper, but it's different when I lose my temper, because she saw my face!"

"So?"

"So not only did I throw her to the ground and curse at her, she saw the repulsive monstrous face that lies beneath this mask." To Erik's surprise, Evie slapped him, he brought his hand to his stinging cheek. Before he could ask why, she was yelling at him.

"You're not a monster, Erik! You're a human being just like the rest of us, and a fucking skin problem will not change that. It's about time you got a self-esteem boost and stopped looking at yourself as a worthless monster because I swear if you ever call yourself a monster again dammit I will slap you a thousand times until you finally understand that you are perfect!"

_Perfect, she called me perfect_, Erik thought _that was a word that was never used in reference to me._ He savored everything Evie had just said to him, because he knew they were words he would never hear again.

When Erik looked back up, Evie was crying. He rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know" she gasped in a tone that made Erik not quite believe her.

"Don't cry, Evie, it's okay" he told her. Evie was clearly having some sort of emotonal breakdown, so Erik tried to sing to her to calm her down.

_In sleep I sing to you_  
_In dreams I come_  
_That voice which calls to you and speaks your name_  
_And do you dream again for now you'llfind_  
_The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_Inside your mind_

Evie sniffed, "isn't that Christine's part?" She asked with a smile.

Erik shrugged, "I panicked"

Carefully standing up, Evie appeared to be okay again. Before Erik could turn back around to his desk, Evie hugged him. For a moment he was stiff, he had never felt the warm embrace of another person in his entire life. Relaxing into the hug, Erik wrapped his arms around Evie in return. "You know its the middle of the day, I'm sure Madame Giry is going insane looking for you" He said in her ear. "By now, she'll think I killed you"

* * *

I pulled back from the hug, "right, wouldn't want Madame Giry to lose her marbles, I'll get going back."

"Evie!" Madame Giry stood waiting for me in Christine's room, upon my return.

"What were you doing in there" she demanded

"Uhhh..." I couldn't exactly find the words to tell her, I couldn't just come out and tell her that I randomly decided to stop by the phantom's lair to see how he was doing.

"For God's sake Evie! It's the middle of the day! This is the second time you've been down there"

"Madame Giry, I promise you that nothing is wrong, and you have no reason to worry. Please."

She sighed shaking her head, "I told you to stay away from him, you don't tend to do what you're told though, do you?"

I shrugged, "depends."

* * *

As soon as Evie left the room, another letter fluttered down from the ceiling. Madame Giry picked it up, as expected it had the seal of the phantom on it, ripping open the letter she read it;

_Stop worrying_

_-O.G_

* * *

_I know this story is straying from the original plot, (as mentioned by Evie in this chapter) but I'm trying to tie things back in so the key scenes still play out! Although, next chapter is going to be all about Erik and Evie! Also a big thank you to my first reviewer SapphireBlueSea, I'm glad you like the story (: To the rest of you, please review and let me know what you think!_


	7. The Wrath of the Phantom

_Just wanted to let all of you who have interest in this story know, that I am going to wait until this story gets a few more alerts/reviews before posting the next chapter. Just because I need to know that I'm not just writing to a brick wall xD So if you want to see more of this story please review/follow/fav!_

* * *

The past few weeks, Evie had become a regular in Erik's home. She spent more time visiting him in his lair than she did above ground in the opera hose. Madame Giry had given up on trying to keep them away from each other, as long as Evie wasn't hurt, it didn't bother her all that much.

"You know what I don't get?" Evie mused walking around behind Erik at his desk.

"What don't you get?" he said, his tone hinted with annoyance that she kept talking while he was trying to write his opera. _Which had to be done before the Masquerade Ball._

"Why do you make the managers pay you twenty thousand francs when you never leave the opera house? What could you possibly need it for?"

A"I have to get clothes now don't I? And food"

"I always just assumed you made your own clothes, and got food from the kitchen upstairs"

"I'm a musician not a tailor, Evie"

"But don't you do a lot of things? Madame Giry said you were a genius"

Erik smiled, "did she now?"

"Yeah...I guess you couldn't be an idiot and still manage to pull off being the phantom of the opera successfully"

* * *

Since there were no rehearsals this week I had spent all hours of the day down in Erik's lair. Usually I was harassing him and distracting him when he was trying to write his opera, but occasionally he would take a break from his opera and sing, or play an instrument. Today's pick was a violin.

I was slumped against one of his bookshelves, with a pen and pad, attempting to sketch him while he stood there lost in his music.

"Do you play any instrument?" He asked me suddenly.

"I can play the piano"

He gestured to the piano, intending for me to play something "Oh, no I can't play it that well my skill level is equal to that of a ten year olds considering that's when I stopped playing. I could probably play like _Jingle Bells_ or _Mary Had a Little Lamb"_

"I do not know what those songs are, maybe you should play them" He prodded.

"No, really I'll just embarass myself"

"C'mon Evie, you can't be that bad"

Sighing, I drifited over to the piano, complying. I began to play _Mary Had a Little Lamb_. Which was the shortest most basic song since _Hot Cross Buns_ to play on the piano. When I was finished, he looked like he was still waiting for something

"Waiting for the grand piano solo? It's not coming, that's it"

"That's it...?" He asked.

"Yes, I told you it was pretty bad"

I could tell he was trying not to laugh, "maybe you could play a violin"

I laughed out loud, "Ha! That's funny, I'll give it a try if you don't mind your ears splitting"

"Can you dance?"

"My dancing is even worse than my violin skills"

"So you only sing?" He asked half-heartedly, as if he was hoping I had a little more skill.

I shrugged, "I can draw a little" I told him, picking up the half completed sketch of him playing the violin.

He analyzed the details of the drawing, "where did you learn to draw like this?"

"Nowhere really, I just kind of...draw"

"Do you mind if I keep it?"

"No, not at all"

* * *

Today was Erik's one day of peace. Evie had been down in his lair every day for hours, but rehearsals started back up, so he was sure sure Madame Giry was forcing her to stay above ground. As much as Erik liked to have Evie around, it made it impossible for him to get anything done because she talked more than any woman he had ever encountered. Usually her ramblings were random, and made no sense. Yesterday she told him he should get a disco ball to 'liven things up'. What in the world a disco ball was, Erik wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He had been furiously writing his opera non-stop all day. It wasn't complete yet, but it didn't have to be, the Masquerade wasn't for another few days. Deciding to take a break, he ventured up into the opera house to see how rehearsals were running.

"Carlotta has still not returned!" Andre cried.

"I don't see how that's such a bad thing" Evie muttered to Christine

"What are we going to do? Christine is going to have to sing again!"

_They say that like it's a bad thing, Erik thought_.

"Maybe Evie should sing tonight" Christine piped up.

He watched Evie beside her, "What? No! I can't do that, you should sing, Christine."

"Don't be ridiculous, Evie, I've sang the past two operas, your voice is very good, you should have a turn" Christine said back.

"Andre, if I may, this morning we recieved a letter from the opera ghost, telling us that he orders Christine play the lead tonight" Firmin said distastefully that once again Erik was trying to tell them what to do.

"See? There you go" Evie said.

"For Christ's sake, I have absolutely had it with this, we are the managers of this opera house, we make the desicions, _not_ some ghost!" Andre shouted.  
The new managers were really starting to pick at Erik's last nerve. He was in a bit of pickle though, he needed to make a statement that his orders are to obeyed...but if they cast Evie instead of Christine there would be no way he could do something to her. He would simply have to watch as once again Andre and Firmin got away with straying from his demands.

* * *

"Tonight Evie will play the lead, and if he doesn't like it he will just have to make due!" Andre added. I knew the only reason he was casting me as the lead, instead of Christine was to piss off the phantom. To be quite honest, the last thing I wanted was to be a pawn in a plan to piss off the phantom. I imagined Joseph Buquet's body dangling from the rafters in the middle of the performance, and shuddered.

"You'll be great, Evie" Christine encouraged.

"No, Christine please! You're better you should sing it not me. I've only been here for a few months, you've been here for years!"

"Evie give yourself a chance"

Sighing I knew I wasn't going to convince Christine to take my place.

Erik watched as Evie went into the dressing room, he knew Evie was scared that he would do something to her so Christine could play the lead. He decided to ease her nerves. He dropped a letter down from the ceiling with a red rose tied around it with his signature black ribbon. She caught it.

* * *

_Dear Evie,_

_Good luck, and don't screw up the opera _

_O.G_

* * *

"How encouranging" she muttered, placing the letter and the rose on a table. Erik began to laugh, she looked up and planted her hands on her hips.

"I'm glad you're finding this funny"

"The letter was meant to make you feel better"

"Haha! Don't screw up the opera or I'll come after you really makes me feel better"

"I didn't say that"

"It's what you meant" she snapped.

"You know, you're lucky I like you" Erik laughed. "If not you would end up like Carlotta"

"Don't you dare compare me to _Carlotta_" she said distastefully.

* * *

"Evie!" Madame Giry called my name before opening the door. "Can I talk to you for a few moments"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know Andre and Firmin are insistent that we do exactly the opposite of what the phantom orders. I need to make sure you are okay, I don't want him harming you so Christine can have your place."

"I think I'll be fine, Madame Giry" I promised her as I showed her the red rose with the black string, "this is a good sign, right?"

Madame Giry breathed a sigh of relief for my sake, "Yes"

Before leaving Madame Giry handed me my costume for tonight, and wished me luck.

* * *

Erik sat in his normal seat, in box five, watching the performance. As Evie sang, he noticed her hands were shaking, something no one would really notice unless they were looking for it. He knew she was nervous, but she kept her voice from shaking, Erik had to admit that listening to her sing was quite enjoyable.

During intermission, Erik made his way to the back of the stage and was repulsed at what he saw. Christine and Raoul were singing to each other. He followed them silently as they drifted up the stairs.

_No more talk of darkness _  
_Forget these wide-eyed fears _  
_I'm here nothing, can harm you _  
_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom _  
_Let daylight dry your tears _  
_I'm here with, you beside, you _  
_To guard you and to guide you_

_Say you'll love me every waking moment _  
_Turn my head with talk of summertime _  
_Say you need me with you now and always _  
_Promise me that all you say is true _  
_That's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter _  
_Let me be your light _  
_You're safe no, one will find you _  
_Your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom_  
_A world with no more night _  
_And you always, beside me _  
_To hold me and to hide me_

_Then say you'll share with me one love one, lifetime _  
_Let me lead you from your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here beside, you _  
_Anywhere you go let, me go too _  
_that's, all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me one love one, lifetime_  
_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me each, night each, morning _  
_Say you love me_  
_You know I do!_  
_Love me that's, all I ask of you_  
_Anywhere you go let, me go too_  
_Love me that's, all I ask of you_

Christine smiled at Raoul as they finished their song, and he lifted her up in the air kissing her.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Erik felt as if his heart had been torn out and trampled on, their words were a knife in his heart. He had devoted his life to Christine since she was seven years old. How could she dare do this to him? He kneeled down on the ground and felt a tear slip down his face as he picked up the rose he had given Christine. Erik saing softly.

_I gave you my music made, your song take wing_  
_And now how, you've repaid me denied, me and betrayed me _  
_He was bound to love you when, he heard you sing_

He replayed the scene of Christine and Raoul singing to each other again, and felt a bubbe of anger forming inside of him.

_You will curse the day you did not do..._  
_All that the phantom asked of you!_

Erik sweeped his cape behind him and marched back into the opera house, he was absolutely furious.

He saw Joseph Buquet away from his post _again_, what good was he to the opera house if he never even did his job. Unable to think beyond his anger, he stalked towards Buquet and wrapped his punjab around his neck. The man fought futilely to pull the rope off of himself, but ultimately lost when the phantom pushed him off the beam they were standing on.

The next thing Erik knew the dead body of Joseph Buquet was dangling above the stage. Evie abruptly stopped singing and the theatre went into chaos.

"It was an accident! Merely an accident!" Andre ran on stage trying desperately to calm the audience, but that wasn't what Erik was noticing. He looked down and his eyes locked with Evie's, she gave him a look of pure betrayal and ran off of the stage.

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Hehe so do you think Evie will confront Erik?_


	8. Lullabies and Masquerade

I couldn't believe what Erik had just done. I had _trusted_ him. I heard someone calling my name as I ran down into the deserted hallway.

* * *

"Evie!" Erik called after her, but she continued to run. He caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder spinning her around to face him. "Let me explain"

Evie's eyes were blazing with anger, "there's nothing to explain! I trusted you!" her eyes were beginning to well with tears.

"Evie, it wasn't you! Christine said she loved Raoul, and I lost it" Erik said, nearly shouting now.

She pulled away from him, shaking her head,"_I never thought you were a killer_" she whispered before running away from him again. This time Erik did not go after her.

First he had lost Christine, and now Evie too. Erik hated himself even more than usual right now. He was such a fool, once again he ruined everything. Until this moment, he didn't realize how much he took her for granted. She had been the one person to ever care about him, to ever reach out to him, and he pushed her away. Erik felt like all he did was bring pain and sadness to the world, maybe it would just be better if he was _no longer in it_.

* * *

I saw the pain in Erik's eyes as I ran away from him. I knew the story, I knew _his_ story. The thing I had always hated about The Phantom of the Opera was how Christine simply disregarded Erik's emotions, and failed to see how deeply her actions effected him. I always thought Christine was just too naive to see how much the phantom really loved her, and how broken he was without her. _And now you're doing the same thing to him that Christine did_, I told myself. Deep down I had hoped Erik wouldn't kill, but in the story he killed and I had still felt for him. So why was it different now?

I made the decision to find Erik and apologize, even if what he did was wrong, I knew the last thing he needed was another rejection. Right now, it wasn't about me, it was about him.

"Erik! Erik? You down here?"

I gasped in horror, I found Erik lying on the cold stone floor of his lair unconscious. I flipped him over and saw that his head was bleeding profusely. _He tried to kill himself_, I realized. _And it's all my fault_, I should've been there for him. I felt his neck for a pulse, to my relief there was a steady beating. He was unconscious but thankfully still alive. I cleaned up the broken glass around him where he had smashed his head with a bottle, and did my best to bandage up his wound. I propped his head up on my lap and softly sang him a lullaby that my parents would always sing to me as a child,

_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Toora, loora, li_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Hush, now, don't you cry_  
_Ah,_  
_Toora, loora, loora_  
_Toora, loora, li_  
_Toora, loora, loora_

"I'm sorry Erik" I whispered. Doing my best to lift him off the ground, I managed to drag him over to his bed. I laid him down nicely and pulled a blanket over him. I decided I should stay the night, to make sure he was okay in the morning. I pulled the curtains down over his bed and silently walked over to the bookshelf I normally found myself leaning on when I came to visit him. Slumping down against it, eventually my eyes gave in and I was dragged into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Erik woke up to a terrible pain in his head. He brought his hand to his forehead only to feel a bandage, his eyebrows knit in confusion. He remembered the events of last night, how he had smashed a bottle over his head in a half-hearted attempt to end his life, however, he didn't remember bandaging the wound. That was when he heard the sound of shuffling feet, and glasses clinking. Alarmed, he quietly stood up and pushed aside the curtains of his bed to see who the intruder was. To his surprise, he saw Evie, _making coffee?_ Erik wondered if he was still dreaming, there was no way Evie would be here after their fight last night.

As soon as Evie caught sight of him up and about she rushed towards him. "Are you okay? I bandaged your head but you still lost a lot of blood"

"Why are you...here? I thought you hated me now"

Evie sighed. "Erik I'm really sorry, I was just really angry last night but I shouldn't have flipped out like I did. When I came down here to find you I found you unconcious on the ground and there was blood everywhere, and _I thought you were dead" _

_I probably would have died if she had not come down and stopped me from losing too much blood. Nobody else, not even his own mother would've taken care of him the way Evie did, and always had_. Erik thought.

"I made coffee!" she added, pulling him out of his thoughts and handing him a cup.

"Evie rehearsals..." He trailed off.

"I don't care, you need someone right now" she said shaking her head.

* * *

I could tell Erik wasn't in a talking mood, so as soon as I was sure he was okay I knew I had to get going, the Masquerade Ball was later today and I had to get ready.

However, before leaving I remembered what Erik was supposed to do during the Masquerade. Pausing I turned around, "Erik, don't do anything stupid" I warned

He broke into a grin, "Never"

* * *

Meanwhile in the opera house, Madame Giry was more worried about Evie than she had been in a long _long_ time. She knew exactly where Evie was, but after last night she was worried Erik had gone completely off his rocker. Relieved would be an understatement to describe how she felt when Evie turned back up in the dressing room.

* * *

Before Madame Giry could attack me with her motherly questions, I put my hands up "I'm fine"

"I've just about given up on you" she said shakig her head.

"You wouldn't be the first" I laughed.

Madame Giry handed me a beautiful red gown, "this should compliment your skin tone nicely mademoiselle" As soon as she left, I picked up the dress, to my surprise, something fell out. It was a silver chain with a black diamond, I noticed there was a black ribbon tied around the necklace. _Erik_, I thought, putting on the dress. I spun around in front of the mirror, I felt like a princess.

* * *

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade_  
_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you_  
_Masquerade! Every face a different shade_  
_Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you._

Erik heard the singing going on below him. he tuned out the rest of the song as he scanned the crowd for a certain annoying brunettte. His eye caught her wearing a shade of bright red, most women never dared wear. She was unlike most women though. Evie turned around and he saw that she was wearing the necklace he had left for her. She looked absolutely beautiful. Focus! He scolded himslf, this is about Christine, not Evie!

_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade_  
_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you_  
_Masquerade! Every face a different shade_  
_Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you_  
_Masquerade! Burning glances,turning heads_  
_Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you_  
_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds_  
_Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you._

Erik took this as his cue, as soon as he appeared at the top of the grand staircase, the music stopped, and everyone went silent.

_Why so silent, good monsieurs?_  
_Did you think that I had left you for good?_  
_Have you missed me, good monsieurs?_  
_I have written you an opera._  
_Here, I bring the finish score._  
_Don Juan Triumphant!_  
_Fondest greetings to you all_  
_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts_  
_Carlotta must be taught to act_  
_Not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage_  
_Our Don Juan must loose some weight_  
_It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age_  
_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office_  
_Not the arts_  
_As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..._

_No doubt she'll do her best, it's true, her voice is good_  
_She knows, though_  
_Should she wish to excell_  
_She has much still to learn_  
_If pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher._

Erik strode up to Christine, "your chains are still mine, you belong to me" he hissed, ripping Raoul's engangement necklace off of her neck.

* * *

"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid" I asked sarcastically, referring to the scene he made at the Masquerade Ball earlier today.

"Evie, it's midnight you shoudn't be here"

"And you should be sleeping"

Erik sighed, "Will I ever be able to get rid of you" he teased.

"Why? You don't like me?" I asked feigning hurt.

Erik laughed, "C'mon you're going back to your room" he said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the boat. "You look like a zombie seriously, when was the last time you slept? You come down here every night!"

Erik turned to her for an answer as the boat reached the opposite shore, but she was already asleep. He picked her up, and carried her in his arms towards the door.

As Erik was walking down what he thought was an abandoned hall of the opera house, Madame Giry caught him. _Of course Madame Giry would be up, of all people, she was the one person he couldn't scare away._

"What are you doing? And if you're here then where is Evie" Madame Giry snapped from behind him.

He turned around to face her and she gasped. _Oh_, Erik realized what this must look like. "She's not dead, just sleeping. I was bringing her back to her room. You clearly have no faith in me"

Madame Giry shook her head. "Why is she _always_ with you? You're not exactly one to freely interact with other people. She will never tell me anything, it makes me suspicious"

"If you're asking if I'm kidnapping her, I give you my word, she comes to see me on her own free will. I'm sorry if that's so hard to believe to you" he snapped that last part.

She sighed, "I didn't mean it like that"

"Well if you excuse me _madame_, I was on my way to bring her back _safely_"  
Erik left Madame Giry standing there in the hall, and opened Evie's door.

He laid her down under the blankets, and kissed her forehead before slipping away.

* * *

_Thank you to those of you who alerted/reviewed! To the rest of you, please review and let me know what you think!_


	9. Advice

The next few weeks after the Masquerade were slow, and eventless. So in other words, Erik had no other way to spend his time other than alone in his lair, or well he _would_ have been alone if Evie didn't visit 24/7.

"How are you so good at things?" she asked abruptly.

Erik spun around to face her, "reiterate please?"

"If you spent your childhood as an attraction in a freak show, then how did you manage to learn all these things? You can build things, you can write and read music, you can play like every instrument, and sing really well."

"Invention was a natural gift, I built things out of raw materials even during my days with the gypsies. However, I've lived under this opera house for many _many_ years, so music is something I was bound to pick up."

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Will you ever take off your mask?"

He froze, Evie's questions were usually light-hearted, but this was a sensitive subject.

"You do not want to see what lies underneath" He stated simply.

"Why? I already have an idea of what it might look like"

"And how is that?" Erik's voice calm, but stern.

"Remember how I know everything about you? I told you I'm from the future even if you don't believe me. In the future there are various depictions of your face."

She still wasn't giving up on that future idea, _it would explain her strange speak, and habits- _but it was impossible. "Is that so?"

"Yep, I don't see what the big deal really is anyway. I won't judge you, I think you're handsome in all of the depictions"

Erik couldn't even begin to explain to her how much of a big deal it really was. "Well those _depictions_ must not be very accurate, because I know if you saw me without the mask you would never call me handsome again."

She shrugged, "you're wrong, but I'll respect your privacy"

Erik laughed, she was very stubborn, and he wouldn't dare admit it to her- but he sort of liked it. Her quirks drew him in, rather than repelling him. Erik really had taken _quite_ the liking to this girl.

* * *

I was sitting alone against the wall in a hallway of the opera house, before Christine decided to join me.

"Can you help me with something" she asked.

"Anything"

"I'm having a bit of a problem"

"Go on"

"Not here" she said grabbing my arm, "_he_ might hear"

_Oh_, I knew where this was going I thought to myself.

As soon as we were in Christine's room, she broke down in tears. "Evie I don't know what to do"

I sat down beside her, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I don't know who else to turn to, nobody else would listen! Not even Meg"

"What is it, Christine?"

''I love Raoul, with all of my heart, I really do, but he keeps pushing me to do something I don't want to do"

I was starting to get a little pissed at Raoul, _What was he forcing Christine to do?_

"He wants me to stop spending time with my angel of music, and I know, he is the phantom and I know he is dark and violent, but he's guided me for so long. It's not as easy as Raoul thinks to just push him away, and I'm afraid, Evie. I'm afraid if I try to he will kill Raoul, or he will kill someone, maybe even _me_!" Christine was rambling.

"Christine, I'm sure the phantom is not as unstable as you think he is, and you shouldn't let Raoul try to push you into things you don't want to do. You are perfectly capable of making your own decisions, it's your life after all."

"I want the phantom gone, I'm afraid of what he might do. At one time he was my angel of music, guide and guardian, but now he is nothing but a monster to Raoul and I"

I bit back the urge to yell at Christine about how wrong she was, "The only advice I can give you is to make the decision you think is best, 'cause in the end that's all that really matters. You'll never be happy if you let other people decide how your life is going to happen"

Christine smiled at me, "Thank you, that actually helped"

"Glad I could help"

* * *

_What the hell_ Erik thought to himself. They were fools if they thought just because they were in Christine's room he couldn't hear them. Christine had called him a _monster_ and Evie hadn't denied it. She called him _evil_ and _insane_ and Evie hadn't disagreed. Christine came to her for advice, she could've told her to stay with her angel of music and ditch Raoul, but she didn't. _She could've helped him win Christine_ but she did nothing of the sort.

* * *

The rest of the day was a drag, tomorrow was the performance of Erik's _Don Juan Triumphant_ and only half of the opera house's cast was actually in the opera. I wasn't one of them. However, the people who were actually in the production had been practicing nearly all day. Raoul and the managers were determined that this play be perfect since it was their sole chance to bring down the phantom.

Myself? I was having a little war inside my mind, I knew if I did nothing Erik would take Christine and escape through the chandelier crash, but I also knew that if I warned Raoul or Christine or someone, Erik would be caught. I debated this all the way back to my room. I hadn't been willing to admit it to myself before, but I cared for Erik, how much? I didn't know yet. The only conclusion that I had come to was that I cared for him a little too much to let him be caught and killed, or maybe condemned to a life in jail. Although, knowing him he would find a way out within only hours of being there.

Suddenly the lights flickered in my room, I froze looking up, I had been here long enough to know it was no coincidence.

"Very funny, Erik" I laughed nervously, scanning the ceiling.

_No response_.

The lights flickered again, and this time when they came back on Erik was standing in front of my door. _He did know how to make an entrance_, I mused to myself.

"I heard you and Christine talking earlier today" He said, his voice cool and clipped.

"Yeah...so...?"

"You know I thought you were on my side" He said losing his cool tone.

"Excuse me?" I was now confused. His eyes met mine, and I saw something in them I hadn't seen since that first night we met and he tried to kill me. _That can't be good._

* * *

_Sorry if this was boring, it was just like a filler chapter before the big action coming up in the next few chapters! As always please please review if you want to see more of this story! (favs/follows are always appreciated too!)_


	10. She'll Never Love You

Erik clasped his hands behind his back, and paced impatiently in front of Evie's door, "you know _exactly_ what I mean"

"No, actually. Did I say something that offended you" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"You could have helped me, but you didn't. _You_ made Christine hate me even more" Erik was starting to raise his voice.

Evie stood there looking stunned, "_excuse me?!_ She came to me for advice! _I_ didn't make her hate you, I simply told her to do what she wanted. It's _her_ life and _not you, not Raoul, not anyone_ can try to control it. So if she hates you it's because _you_ made her hate you!"

Erik came at Evie angrily, "You _could_ have convinced her to come to me, not Raoul! She came to you for advice, she would have done what you told her was best!"

"Erik! _Christine is my friend_, I wasn't going to convince her to do anything she didn't want to do. She came to me for advice, and I gave her the best advice I could, so if you're not happy with that advice then you really don't trust that Christine will come to you. I told her to make her own decision, if she goes to Raoul then she loves Raoul, and if that's what happens you should accept it! Don't you want her to love you for _you_ not because she's being forced to love you?!

Erik caught Evie by the armm and pushed her to the ground, "_Christine is mine._ She should know that" he hissed.

"For God's sake Erik! What is happening to you?! The poor girl is scared out of her mind! The least you could do is show some _compassion_!"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" he roared.

"Well_ I did_!" Evie screamed. "Does that mean nothing to you?!"

Erik pursed his lips and went for the door, Evie ran after him but he whipped around and took her by the arm again pushing her back against the wall. "_You stay in here_" he hissed.

Evie fought against his hold to get to her door, "Tonight is the night I will take Christine, and she will have no choice but to love me!" Erik raced towards her door.

"Don't do this Erik! I know you're bettter than this!"

"A man as hideous as me, is capable of anything!" he snarled before locking Evie in her room.

"_Please_ Erik! I thought we were friends!" Evie screamed banging on the door. "If you do this you'll lose her forever! What you think is love will be fear! _She will never love you!"_

* * *

_Ooh Erik's temper is back! Did you guys catch the line I borrowed from 'Love Never Dies'? Oh yeah and I know this chapter was very very short but that's only because I'm breaking it into two parts. So basically this chapter and the next chapter are both shorter than my normal because they're really one chapter split in two. I'll post the next part as soon as possible though! Anyways, please review and also and let me know what you think! Also I would greatly appreciate it if you decided to fav/follow this story (:_


	11. Now Or Never

My fists were red, and my throat was raw from all the banging and screaming I had done, hoping somebody would hear me. I knew nobody would though, Erik's opera had begun and the entire opera house was watching, nobody would be back wandering in the dorms. I began to cry, _I was losing it_. I wanted to believe Erik wouldn't do this to me. I thought I had softened him a little bit, made him _feel_ more. But the beast inside of him was still there, I saw that tonight. Erik took all of the hatred he had for himself and used it as fuel for his hatred of everyone else. I _tried_ with him, I really did. For a moment there, I actually thought he cared about me too. _Stupid Evie_ I cursed to myself, _of course you don't matter to him._

Trapped in this room, I had never felt more powerless. There was absolutely nothing I could do, but sit her while Erik burned down the opera house, and lost Christine forever. _He's so blind_, I thought to myself. Madame Giry had talked of how he was such a genuis, and maybe he was ridiculously skilled and clever; but he was the embodiment, of all the pain, sadness, and hatred in the world, so none of it even mattered. Erik couldn't see how valuable he was, he really was extraordinary and I wished he could see that. Instead he spent his days wallowing in self pity, maybe if he actually tried he could make a friend, maybe even find love, and _actually be happy_. He made people fear him. Love and fear are just as much opposites as love and hate. You could never love something you feared, but the difference between fear and hate, is that fear is more easily cured.

I pulled the necklace Erik had given me out of my pocket, grasping it in my hand I began to softly sing.

_Daylight_  
_See the dew on the sunflower_  
_And a rose that is fading_  
_Roses whither away_  
_Like the sunflower_  
_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn_  
_I am waiting for the day . . ._

_Midnight_  
_Not a sound from the pavement_  
_Has the moon lost her memory?_  
_She is smiling alone_  
_In the lamplight_  
_The withered leaves collect at my feet_  
_And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory_  
_All alone in the moonlight_  
_I can smile at the old days_  
_I was beautiful then_  
_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_  
_Let the memory live again_

_Every streetlamp_  
_Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_  
_Someone mutters_  
_And the streetlamp gutters_  
_And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight_  
_I must wait for the sunrise_  
_I must think of a new life_  
_And I musn't give in_  
_When the dawn comes_  
_Tonight will be a memory too_  
_And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_  
_The stale cold smell of morning_  
_The streetlamp dies, another night is over_  
_Another day is dawning_

_Touch me_  
_It's so easy to leave me_  
_All alone with the memory_  
_Of my days in the sun_  
_If you touch me_  
_You'll understand what happiness is_

I had lost almost all of my hope, I guess you could say I had reached _the point of no return_. I laughed softly to myself at my play on words. I really was going insane, there was nothing funny about the situation I was in. Fiddling with the necklace around my neck I sighed, I could faintly hear the singing from _Don Juan Triumphant_ going on down the hall. I couldn't make out the words, but I knew Christine's voice, and I knew Erik's voice. They were singing _The Point of No Return_ which meant that in only a matter of minutes, maybe even _seconds_ the chaos would begin. As if on cue, I heard a chorus of screams.

Minutes later I found myself pounding my bleeding knuckles on the door. If you could bust a vocal cord, I had probably done that too. The room was getting hazy, and I could smell smoke, if someone didn't open this door soon I would be suffocated by the smoke, or burn to death if the fire reached my room. The room was heating up and I was starting to panic, I gave one last hoarse cry and slumped against the door. Miraculously, Madame Giry swung open the door.

"He locked you in here didn't he" she stated firmly.

"Yes" I admitted.

She just shook her head.

"Thank you" I told her before running off to go find Erik. I had to do something.

"Mademoiselle! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I have to find him Madame Giry, please understand"

"Be careful Evie, I've said it from the beginning, you are trouble"

I grinned at her and shrugged my shoulders before flying down the hall to one of the secret passageways to Erik's home. _It's now or never._

* * *

_Things are heating up! (No pun intended), please review and let me know what you think! OH and the song used in this chapter is called Memory, from the musical Cats!_


	12. Point of No Return

Erik stared at his reflection in the mirror, he covered the disfigured side of his face with his hand, _if it weren't for this disease maybe I could be handsome enough for Christine_ he thought to himself. Positioning his mask over his face again, he looked in the mirror once more taking a deep breath. Erik's confidence was crumbling at the most dire of times, and it was all because of one woman; _Evie_. Before she had come he had been focused, efficient and in control of himself- but she stripped him down of all the walls he had built up around himself. _Well not all_, he mused, she still hadn't had a clue about the most important of his walls; the mask covering the disease that marred not only his flesh, but his pride, his love, the little infection that controlled his very life. Erik had been starting to feel things for Evie, he couldn't get her beautiful warm brown eyes out of his head, or the way she laughed, _but she betrayed you_ he reminded himself.

_Seal my fate tonight_  
_Let the audience in_  
_Let my opera begin!_

Erik coiled a punjab lasso around his fingers regaining control of himself, and made his way to the shadows up the upper riggings of the stage, waiting for Piangi. As soon as the man walked off stage, and closed the curtain behind him, Erik leapt from his perch. Piangi barely had the time to register what was happening before Erik dropped his dead body to the ground. Smoothing himself off, he took Piangi's place on stage as Don Juan.

_Passarino, go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey._

Standing up straight, Erik pulled his cape around himself and took soft steps to the center of the stage where Christine stood.

_You have come here _  
_In pursuit of your deepest urge _  
_In pursuit of that wish which till now _  
_Has been silent _  
_Silent._

_I have brought you _  
_That our passions may fuse and merge _  
_In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses _  
_Completely succumbed to me _  
_Now you are here with me _  
_No second thoughts _  
_You've decided _  
_Decided._

_Past the point of no return _  
_No backward glances _  
_Our games of make-believe are at an end._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" _  
_No use resisting _  
_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_  
_What rich desire unlocks it's door?_  
_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return _  
_The final threshold _  
_What warm unspoken secrets _  
_Will we learn _  
_Beyond the point of no return?_

He knew Christine recognized him, but she began to sing the next part of the song.

_You have brought me _  
_To that moment when words run dry _  
_To that moment when speech disappears _  
_Into silence _  
_Silence._

_I have come here, _  
_Hardly knowing the reason why _  
_In my mind I've already imagined _  
_Our bodies entwining _  
_Defenseless and silent, _  
_Now I am here with you _  
_No second thoughts _  
_I've decided _  
_Decided._

_Past the point of no return _  
_No going back now _  
_Our passion-play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong _  
_One final question _  
_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_When will the blood begin to race? _  
_The sleeping bud burst into bloom? _  
_When will the flames at last consume us?_

They began to sing together.

_Past the point of no return _  
_The final threshold _  
_The bridge is crossed_  
_So stand and watch it burn _  
_We've passed the point of no return._

Erik was starting to lose his confidence again, he looked sadly into Christine's eyes, for a moment imagining that he was looking into Evie's.

_Say you want me _  
_With you here _  
_Beside you _  
_Anywhere you go _  
_Let me go too _  
_Christine that's all I ask of…_

To his horror, Christine ripped the mask off of his face, humiliting him _in front of the whole audience_. Angrily he grabbed her around her waist, pulling the lever, causing the grand chandelier to crash down, and the trap door to open in the floor. Taking Christine with him, he dove once again back into the depths of the darkness he was all too familiar with.

_Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair..._  
_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind..._  
_Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_  
_Why, you ask,_  
_Was I bound and chained_  
_In this cold and dismal place?_  
_Not for any mortal sin,_  
_But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

He turned to Christine, tears brimming in his eyes.

_Hounded out by everyone,_  
_Met with hatred everywhere,_  
_No kind words from anyone,_  
_No compassion anywhere..._  
_Christine..._  
_Why! why...?_

Christine didn't look back at him with love, or even hate. She looked at him with pity, _pity_, he hated that word. He heard the sounds of an angry mob approaching in the distance, as he dragged Christine back to his lair. _It's now or never._

* * *

_Hey guys, me again...I know this chap was short once again so just apologizing lol and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/alerted!_


	13. Darkness Deep As Hell

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" Christine demanded angrily.

He looked at her sadly.

_That fate which condemns me_  
_To wallow in blood_  
_Has also denied me_  
_The joys of the flesh._  
_This face, the infection_  
_Which poisons our love..._  
_This face which earned_  
_A mother's fear and loathing._  
_A mask, my first_  
_Unfeeling scrap of clothing..._

Growing angrier Erik grabbed the veil and forced it on Christine's head, spinning her towards the mirror, "pity comes too late! _Turn around_ and face your fate! An eternity of _this_ before your eyes!"

Christine looked at him once more with that look of pity he hated so much

_This haunted face_  
_Holds no horror for me now._  
_It's in your soul_  
_That the true distortion lies..._

Erik pursed his lips, what Christine had just said, sounded like something Evie would say. Before he could dwell on it too much, Erik heard splashing coming from the gates. A cruel smile formed on his lips as he realized who this _visitor_ was.

"Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest!"

Christine turned, and gasped in horror to see Raoul at the door. He had come to save her.

_Sir, this is indeed_  
_An unparalleled delight_  
_I had rather hoped_  
_That you would come._  
_And now, my wish comes true._  
_You have truly made my night!_

Tears were in Christine's eyes as she saw her fiance at the gates, it looked like he had been through hell to get here, _no,_ she thought. In a way he had been through hell to get to where she was in the darkest, deepest part of that hell.

She watched as Raoul begged the phantom to free her, "_show some compassion!_" He shouted.

Erik froze for a moment, Evie had said the exact same thing to him. _Stop thinking about Evie!_ He cursed to himself.

"At least let me see her!" Raoul pleaded him, he was getting more and more desperate.

"Be my guest, Monsieur! Did you think I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are _yours!?_" He snarled wrapping his punjab lasso around Raoul's neck.

_Order your fine horses now!_  
_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!_  
_Nothing can save you now,_  
_Except, perhaps, Christine..._  
_Start a new life with me._  
_Buy his freedom with your love!_  
_Refuse me, and you send your lover to his grave!_  
_This is the choice,_  
_This is the point of no return!_

She looked at him with hatred burning in her eyes, it wasn't until this moment that he felt he truly lost his Christine.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of _hate_!" she spat.

"Christine forgive me, please forgive me, I did it all for you and all for nothing!"

Christine ignored him shaking her head,

_Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend_  
_We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!_

"Say you love him and my life is over" Raoul cried.

The phantom pulled the rope tighter around Raoul's neck.

_Past all hope of cries for help_  
_No point in fighting_  
_For either way you choose you cannot win!_

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Raoul questioned.

_Angel of music...past the point of no return!_ Christine sang

"I fought so hard to free you!"

Christine turned to the phantom once more, "you decieved me, I gave you my mind blindly" she said in an attempt to earn some mercy from him.

"You try my patience, make your choice!" He demanded.

Christine stepped hesitantly into the river, walking towards him.

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_  
_What kind of life have you known?_  
_God give me courage to show you,_  
_You are not alone..._

Closing her eyes, Christine pressed her lips to his and kissed him.

Erik knew the kiss held no feeling, and no love, he could force Christine to stay here but Evie was right; he would _never_ earn her love, only her fear.

Turning from the couple he released his hold on Raoul. "Go" he rasped, choking back tears, "take her, forget me"

Spinning quickly back around he screamed at them "Forget all of this! Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now don't let them find you, take the boat. Swear to me, Never to tell, the secret you know of this angel in Hell. Go now! Go now, and leave me!"

Christine and Raoul hurried into the boat, and took off as fast they could before he could change his mind. As they rowed away, Erik could feel Christine's pitiful eyes boring a hole into his back.

He stumbled towards the little stuffed monkey that played the cymbals he had built as a child. Erik began to sing, his voice a cracking whisper.

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade_  
_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you_

"What have I done?" he whispered to himself, "what have I become?"

Erik could hear the angry mob growing closer, he could easily escape them and spend the rest of his life in the shadows he had been condemned too for as long as he remembered. Or he could _just end it all,_ he looked towards the punjab lasso that he had previously threatened Raoul with floating in the river, how ironic his own life could end by the very tool he had used to end so many others. As if in a trance Erik's feet carried him over to the lasso beckoning him from the water.

_You have nothing left to live for, everyone hates you, Christine, Evie, the world. You are worthless, no one will love you- no one ever has, _his mind whispered bitterly. Picking up the lasso, he tugged it around his own neck. Before he could go any further...

_"Stop!"_ A familiar female voice screamed.

Erik's head snapped up, standing before him was a girl, a beautiful girl waterlogged, in a teared up dress, and burn marks covering her face and arms. Standing before him was the one person who could save him, the one person who would ever even dare try, _Evie_.


	14. I Love You

_Hola! Just wanted to throw it out there to all of you, I recently posted two other Phantom of the Opera stories! One is called "Point of No Return" and the other is __"For the Love of a Daughter" _I recommend you check them out :) Once again, a HUMONGOUS thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and or alerted this story. All of the support really means a lot. 

* * *

Erik watched in shock as Evie stumbled and limped towards him. "You would not _believe_ the hell I went through to get here" she breathed.

"Why..How...?" he trailed off not quite knowing what to say.

"You were about to kill yourself" she stated, ignoring his question.

_"I'm a monster"_

The next thing Erik knew there was a faint sting on his cheek where Evie weakly slapped him. He could see she was not in the best condition right now.

"Didn't I tell you if you ever called yourself a monster again I woulf slap you? Hmm? If you were really the worthless, heartless, _dickwad_ you make yourself out to be you wouldn't have let Christine and Raoul go"

_Dickwad?_ Erik wondered to himself.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Erik, look at me"

He met her gaze, her brown eyes were watery and tired, but she was not ready to give up on him. Without warning, Evie did the number one thing he never expected her to do. She leaned in and _kissed_ him, right there on the lips.

Erik was once again standing still in shock, he suddenly realized he hadn't put his mask on- but the horribleness of his face hadn't even fazed her.

Evie then kissed him on the mangled side of his face, "Didn't I try to tell you I would still call you handsome even without your mask?" she whispered with a smile.

Erik was at a loss for words, his hand brushed against the bare skin where the touch of her lips still lingered. "You kissed...?" he trailed off, looking to her in disbelief.

Evie broke into a grin, he yearned for her to kiss him again, even his own mother refused to kiss him. He was so used to the screams, or looks of disgust, when people saw his face- but she looked at him like he was just as good as any other man, _no_, she looked at him like he was _better_.

Evie opened her mouth to speak to him again -knowing her, probably to make another sarcastic comment- but Erik silenced her with a kiss, soft yet passionate. He wrapped his arms around her, and Evie relaxed into his embrace. For a few moments the world was still.

"Erik."

"Yes?"

"I love you"

He blinked, feeling his eyes began to water with tears of joy, "_Why_ Evie, there are billions of other men on this planet much better than I, why would you choose _me_? I'm deformed, broken, and I've only taken you for granted."

"Erik" she said in a hushed tone, "_There is no man on this planet I would rather be with_, can you accpet the fact that I really do love you? Just for a second, stop overthinking everything"

Erik let his mind go blank, and took a deep breath in, smiling he took Evie's chin and lifted it gently so they were face to face.

"Evie, I love you too"

"Good! It would've been pretty embarrassing if I sat here confessing my love, while you didn't feel the same way" she said jokingly, but Evie couldn't hide her genuine smile from him.

It dawned on Erik that he had been so blinded by the need for Christine, that had tugged at him for so many years, that he was completely oblivious to how he felt about Evie the entire time. _Until now. _He had spent all of his time plotting how to win Christine, that he barely ever let himself focus on other things, or _people_ for that matter.

Erik once again held Evie in his arms, brushing away one of the dark chocolate curls that fell into her face. He began to her sing softly,

_Say you'll share with me _  
_One love, one lifetime _  
_Lead me, save me from my solitude_

_Say you want me _  
_With you here _  
_Beside you _  
_Anywhere you go _  
_Let me go too _  
_Evie, _  
_that's all I ask of you_

He smiled looking up, _"say it again"_ he whispered.

She leaned in close to his ear "I love you Erik"

For the first time in his life, Erik felt what true happiness was.

"I love you Evie"

* * *

_Wow! Wasn't that touching c: Apologies for the short chap tho x.x Please review (also favs/follows c:) and let me know what you think! _


	15. Forever

_"Anywhere you go, let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of..." _

Suddenly the screams and gasps of the actors filled the theatre as Christine ripped away the mask of the phantom. I looked to my right just as my best friend, Penny gasped in horror and muttered lowly so only I could hear. "Oh no she did not just do that." I sat up straighter in confusion, and looked around me, I was back in the theatre that it seemed so long ago I was sitting watching _Phantom of the Opera_ with Penny for my birthday.

_But that was so long ago, I'd been with Erik for months!_

_No no no! This couldn't be happening, not now!_ felt tears beginning to spill out of my eyes.

"I know me too" I heard Penny say patting my arm, looking around I realized practically everyone around me was tearing up as the scene where Christine left the phantom for Raoul played on stage. But this reality was distant to me, I was crying for a much different reason.

_How could this have happened? Was it all just a dream? How could it have been though? I would have never ever in a million years fallen asleep while watching my favorite musical!_

I glanced up just at the stage just in time to see the actor playing Erik holding back tears, and weakly singing.

_Masquerade_

_Paper faces on parade_

_Masquerade_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you..._

"Oh Erik no" I whispered. I imagined my Erik alone in his home, abandoned, and all alone, the angry mob coming towards him.

_No Christine, no more opera house, and no more me, all alone again with no where to go and no one to turn to. For the first time I had looked in his eyes I saw happiness and bliss, instead of the vague pain and sadness that had always seemed to be haunting his face_. I hoped with all my heart, for both of our sakes that it was only a dream, that way it would hurt a lot less knowing that none of it was even real.

Leaning over, I felt something poke me, gasping I pulled Erik's mask out of my coat pocket. It was even charred, _just like it had been in what I hoped was a dream._ Clutching the mask to my chest I felt my body rock with each sob. It was _real_, I had really gone into the story of The Phantom of the Opera. Which meant that the pain was real not just for me, but for Erik too.

I could still hear the rich sound of his voice in my head, the last thing he had said to me;

_I love you Evie_

I whispered between choked sobs,

_"I love you too Erik...Forever..."_

* * *

_***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Alright guys I'm having a bit of a dilemma; I'm debating whether or not I should simply end the story here, or if I should continue on. Do you guys like this tragic ending, or do you want to see more of Evie and Erik? If you would like me to end the story here, or keep going please leave a review or PM me or whatever with your opinion. I really want to get an idea of what you guys think I should do._

_oh yeah and sorry for this even tinier chapter...if I continue on the story I promise next chapter will be longer!_


	16. Where are They Now?

_So as you all can see, I decided to continue! *yay* Basically all of you wanted me to, plus I enjoy writing this story. In fact I have a couple great ideas for the future of the story! So hold on everyone! Evie and Erik aren't leaving any time soon. It's going to be a lot longer than I originally planned. _

_Thank you again to all of my readers and reviewers._

_Oh and as I promised this chapter is not so tiny like the last one, enjoy!_

* * *

I closed the door and flipped on the light. Throwing my bag down on a chair I flipped on a few more lights and made my way to my bedroom. Sighing I looked in the mirror, to see my tired, worn out face smothered with heavy make up- I had just come back from a night of dancing with some of my friends. Tonight we were all celebrating our graduation.

I tugged the slip of a dress off, over my head, and pulled on some sweats, opening my bedside table, I carefully took out the cream white half-mask still stained with the charred marks.

The story behind this mask isn't a pleasant one.

A year ago, I met a man whom I fell so deeply in love with, I wasn't sure I would ever recover- I still had feelings for him, I still clung to that one token that I possessed that proved to me he was in fact real- the delicate white mask. The mask was the one memory I had of him;

_Erik_.

I often wondered if he had moved on from me, I wondered what had become of him. Often I would have nightmares. In these nightmares I would be standing behind a transparent wall, watching powerlessly as Erik suffered a different awful fate each time. The first nightmare I had, Erik had strangled himself with a punjab lasso like he almost did that night in his lair before I stopped him. Since that nightmare, they have gotten much more elaborate. In my most recent nightmare, Erik was was being beaten to death by gypsies. Every night was a different horror, and it was a constant reminder that any of these various cruel fates that haunted my dreams could have become him.

As a result of the nightmares, my sleeping pattern had been severely thrown off for the longest time. The dark circles under my eyes were proof of it. Most nights, I stayed up as late as I could, because sleeping meant nightmares. Though, even when I did manage to sleep, it never lasted long before I was jolted awake in a cold sweat.

Stealing one more glance in the mirror, I saw my eyes were watering with tears that threatened to fall. Losing the man I loved was painful to say the least, and no amount of make up could ever cover up the blemishes on my heart.

* * *

Erik banged the keys on his organ in frustration. He was trying to compose a song of the short tune he kept hearing in his mind, that simply would not leave him alone. But ever since Evie left, he lost his muse. Putting short tunes into masterpieces, and words to music had become a challenge. Music conveyed emotion, but the only emotion Erik ever felt nowadays was a numbness, and a vague hatred towards the world and everyone in it.

He still lived under the opera house, and now haunted a new generation of performers. Seeing as most of the previous year's performers wanted desperately to leave after that fateful night he brought down the chandelier. Even Madame Giry and her little daughter, Meg had left.

Those fools Andre and Firmin had become like his puppets. They were even more terrified of him than the rest of the continent to such a point that they even raised his salary by 10,000 francs to appease him. Erik sent them letters daily instructing them as to how his opera house was to be run, and if they did not obey, he would cause small messes for them to clean up.

Though the opera house's reputation had been severely tainted that night of Don Juan, in the year since it has been struggling to rise in glory once more. Erik was determined to make his opera house the best once again, but even he knew it would take time. People had been been really shaken up by the disaster he caused. All of Europe knew of and feared the opera ghost. Although, many did still came to work here, mostly because Andre and Firmin managed to convince a handful of people that the opera ghost was dead, even though they knew full well he was not. The rest that came here figured they were risking their safety, but knew that even with all the damage Erik had caused to the reputation of the opera house, it still remained a respected place- and to be able to perform on its stage was an honor.

With a huff, Erik's eyes involuntarily wandered to the half drawn sketch of him playing the violin, pinned to the edge of the table. Evie had drawn this way back to what seems like a lifetime ago. The year Erik had spent knowing Evie had been the happiest of his life. She made him laugh, something nobody else could ever do. She could even make him smile just by being in the room. Evie seemed to bring out the best in him, and when she left she took the best of him with her. She was his joy, but now that Erik was alone, he got no joy out of life, and brought joy to no one else's life. He was once again just the ghost that lurked in the shadows of the opera. He had become the heartless monster everyone assumed he was, for there was nothing else he was good at but hurting people.

He often found himself thinking about those few moments of pure bliss he had experienced with her right before she just vanished before his eyes. To this day he had no idea where she had went, he had convinced himself that the Evie he saw that night was merely a hallucination. Erik even wondered sometimes if she perished in the opera fire, _or_ the better alternative, she somehow made it out and found the happiness she deserved elsewhere.

* * *

Gasping my eyes shot wide open. Breathing heavily, my heart was racing from yet another nightmare.

I ripped the sheets of of myself, my feet hitting the cold floor, _wait, cold floor?_ I knew my bedroom was carpeted with shag rug...

Turning to flip on my lamp to see what the hell happened to my blasted rug, I gasped to see it wasn't there. Now fully alert of my surroundings, I realized I was in a large, long room, lined with more beds. Frantically looking around, I saw there were other girls sleeping in all of the beds around me. Panic swelled in my chest, I knew I was most definitely no longer in my own bedroom- or my own _house_ for that matter-_ have I been kidnapped? _I thought.

I practically flew to the door of the room, to my relief, it was not locked. Opening it I peered into the hallway. My jaw dropped;

_Could it be? Is it possible? No...but it had to be! _I knew this hallway well.

_It's most likely just another dream...but all of my dreams are nightmares...and I can feel myself breathing, I can smell burning candle wax, I can see in vivid colors._ I shook my head, and an idiotic grin formed on my face.

This wasn't a dream, it was real. I had returned, I was back at the Opera Populaire.

* * *

_Please review/alert!_


	17. Reunited

_Alright guys, from now on I'm going to be labeling who's point of view it is to avoid any confusion..._

_Once again thank you to all of those who reviewed/alerted! I broke fifty reviews! I'm so excited!_

_Oh yeah and this story will not be following the 'Love Never Dies' plot, at least not in the whole New York way. Christine may come back eventually but I'm keeping things in Paris for now._

* * *

_**Evie's POV:**_

I scanned the room of sleeping girls, I did not recognize even one of them.

It figures Christine would be gone, and Madame Giry probably left with her daughter to avoid the phantom's anger for leading Raoul to his lair. So that left me...alone...For all I knew Erik wasn't here anymore either.

The other girls were beginning to wake up, a woman I didn't recognize busted in through the door. "Lets go girls! Thirty minutes until rehearsals!"

Her eyes rested on me, in confusion. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Um, my name is Evie"

She crossed her arms over her chest, sending me a chilling stare, "I do not remember an Evie being here yesterday"

I gulped, shrinking under her menacing gaze. "Um well you see...that's because I wasn't here yesterday"

"And yet you are here today" she said dryly.

"I can sing madame" I said softly, bowing my head. _She must be Madame Giry's scary replacement._

She raised an eyebrow, "well then, alright, I'm waiting"

_Wow dejavu much?_ I thought humorously to myself.

_Focus Evie! Hmm what to sing, what to sing..._

I could just sing 'Think of Me' again...I knew the song well from the numerous times I had seen 'Phantom of the Opera'

_Think of me, think of me fondly _

_When we've said goodbye _

_Remember me once in a while _

_Please promise me, you'll try _

_When you'll find that once again you long  
_

_To take your heart back and be free _

_If you'll ever find a moment _

_Spare a thought for me _

_We never said our love was evergreen _

_Or as unchanging as the sea _

_But if you can still remember _

_Stop and think of me _

_Think of all the things _

_We've shared and seen _

_Don't think about the way _

_Things might have been _

_Think of me, think of me waking _

_Silent and resigned_

_ Imagine me trying too hard _

_To put you from my mind _

_Recall those days, look back on all those times _

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_ There will never be a day _

_When I won't think of you _

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade _

_They have their seasons, so do we _

_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think of me... _

_**Erik's POV:**_

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade..."_

I stopped dead in my tracks, as an angelic voice carried down the hall. An aria that had become all to familliar to me..._almost as familiar as that voice. _

I rushed down the hallway, sneaking into the girls' dorms. There inside, was Madame Durand, along with the girl attached to the voice singing.

Creeping around them, my breath caught in my throat as I saw her face.

_Evie. _

Pressing my eyes shut, I opened them again to see if I was dreaming, but Evie was still standing there. She looked as beautiful as ever, her mop of brown hair slightly disheveled, and the smile on her face bright and youthful as she sang the final note of her song.

"Mademoiselle, I am impressed" Madame Durand breathed.

Evie blushed, before beaming up at the taller woman, "thank you, madame"

Madame Durand, gave Evie one of her rare smiles before shaking her hand. "Welcome to the Opera Populaire, I am Madame Durand"

"It is wonderful to be here, Madame Durand"

"I will give you extra time to get ready, be on stage with the others in one hour."

As soon as Madame Durand had left the room, I let out a low chuckle.

"Brava...brava..."

I watched Evie jump in surprise as the sound of my voice filled the room.

A smile found its way to her lips, "Erik. Always the eavesdropper aren't you?"

"Did you think you could hide from me in my opera house?" I purred.

She grinned wide, completely un intimidated, "who said I was hiding from you? I would say it is you who are hiding from me!"

My laughter echoed throughout the room, "ah, then why don't you come see if you can find me?"

She planted her hands on her hips, casting narrow glances towards the shadows.

A dark grin spread on my face as I stepped from the shadows, silently stalking up behind her.

"Erik, can't you just come ou- AHH!" she shrieked in surprise as I slipped my arms around her waist, from behind, hugging her body to mine.

I closed my eyes, burying my face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She smelled deliciously of fresh cut flowers.

"I missed you Evie" I said lowly, my lips tickling the tip of her ear, "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't want to" she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I missed you too Erik, more than you can imagine"

"Do you...do you still...love me...?" I dared to ask.

She tensed, before whispering, "I never stopped"

I involuntarily growled, hugging her body tighter to mine as she spoke the words I had been waiting so long to hear. She sighed as I pressed my lips to the back of her neck, longingly. I had waited too long to feel her soft skin...

**_Evie's POV:_**

I spent a year of my life worrying about and missing this man, but here he was now standing so close to me, holding me in his tight embrace.

I pressed myself closer to him, leaning my head back against his shoulder; longing to stay in his arms forever.

I felt Erik's strong hands tangle in my hair as he kissed me again.

"I love you Evie" he murmured against my lips.

"I love you Erik"

A wonderful feeling washed over me, coating my entire body with sweet bliss. I closed my eyes, a soft smile on my lips, lingering in this moment I never wanted to end.

I never imagined I would get to hear his voice again, smell his intoxicating scent of parchment and french cologne. To see the face of the man I loved, and have him return those words to me again.

And damn did it feel good.

* * *

___Awww how adorable :3 We Finally got a taste of Evie and Erik's reunion! _Hehe please review/alert! 


	18. Traps and Confessions

_Hola! I just want to take a quick moment to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. I was reading them, and some of the reviews are so touching, and they make me feel great about myself as an author. Each review really means a lot to me! I never imagined that people would actually enjoy reading something I wrote as much as you seem too. _

_I also want to apologize for this extremely late update, I've been really busy lately and as a result I've been away from this site and my writing._

_Since I haven't updated in a while, and today is my birthday, here is a longer chapter for you guys!_

* * *

**_Evie's POV:_**

Madame Durand said that I would not be in tonight's production seeing as it was, _well_, tonight. So I settled for listening to the performance of the opera from back stage. I had contemplated going up to box five where I knew Erik would be watching, but I hadn't seen him since our reunion earlier today, and Madame Durand had kept me within arms length ever since. I knew, and I think he knew too- that if I dissapeared she would be hot on my tracks. It made me wonder if she somehow knew something of my relationship with Erik.

"Eveline" Madame Durand stated rather harshly, taking me from my thoughts.

I jumped in shock, nobody called me by my full name other than my now dead parents. There was no way anyone here would know my name. I turned to see Madame Durand, standing tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"I'm looking at you aren't I" she replied flatly.

"How did you...?"

"Evie is short for Eveline isn't it? Or perhaps Evelyn?" she said pointedly.

"Well yes my name is Eveline, but nobody calls me that, I go by Evie"

She looked at me as if she was dissapointed, "Very well..."

"Is there something specific you wanted?" I asked, realizing only after I said it how rude that sounded. _Great job airhead,_ I thought to myself, _that's right just make her hate you._

"Yes" she snapped, annoyed, "I am aware of your vocal abilities, I wanted to ask you if you could dance as well"

"Dance? I took one hip hop class with my friend when I was seven" I laughed, seeing her confused look I quickly added "no Madame Durand I cannot dance"

Her face fell, "A shame" she muttered, before perking up a bit, "but perhaps you could learn"

Learn to dance? Hmmm...I had previously just assumed that I would always suck at dancing, I never imagined how good I would be if I actually attempted to learn. _Probably still awful, I'm not exactly graceful._

"I guess I could try to learn..." I replied hesitantly.

"Perfect" Madame Durand clapped her hands together, "rehearsals are at 7 a.m. tomorrow morning, do not be late"

_Oh lord what have I gotten myself into._

* * *

After the show ended I found myself trying to escape the sea of people swamping backstage to congratulate the prima donna on her performance. I did not know who she was, but whoever she was, her singing was a rock next to Christine's gem. A part of me actually missed Christine, I knew she didn't have much of a choice but to leave after her ordeal with Erik- but she was my friend. Now, I felt a little lonely, all of the people I had befriended the last time I was here were gone.

_Well, that is_, all but Erik, but we're a little _more_ than friends.

Speaking of the phantom, his lair was exactly where I was going.

* * *

I cursed to myself as I made my way down the tunnels, there were rodents everywhere, and I had forgotten the locations of most of his booby traps. I already caught myself last minute before stepping into my death at least five times already.

_Is it just me or does he have more booby traps then I remember?_ There seemed to be one at every corner.

_What if he's not even down here you egghead.  
_

_Yeah I'll probably find myself caught in some elaborate death prison before I find out.  
_

_This was a shitty idea  
_

_I'm so stupid  
_

_Why does this man have so many damn traps.  
_

_Evie you idiot shut up and focus._

An invisible weight lifted from my chest as the familiar lake before Erik's lair came into sight. I could hear music and see candles ahead, which meant he was here.

**_Erik's POV:_**

_"Goddamnit!"_ an angry voice called out from on the other side of the gate to my lair. Alarmed as to how I had not heard the intruder coming, I whirled around ready to attack whoever it was.

The scowl on my face softened into a grin and I began to laugh, Evie had managed to stumble into one of my traps set right at the entrance of my lair. She was dangling by her wrists just outside my gate.

"This isn't funny you ass" she hissed. "Oh and thanks for setting like five thousand traps and not telling me, I almost died like fifteen times" she said, angrily.

"Careful now, is that really the way you want to talk to the one person that can free you from that trap?" I said with a smirk, enjoying her rage.

She glared at me, "I swear to god Erik..."

I strode over to where she was hanging, stepping so close that are bodies almost touched.

"I don't appreciate intruders, Eveline" I whispered with a devilish grin, my hand brushing against her cheek.

Her eyes went wide. "You heard my conversation with Madame Durand?"

"Are you really surprised by now?" I asked nonchalently.

"Then you must know that I go by Evie, not Eveline" she said impatiently.

I chuckled, "Eveline is such a pretty name, why shorten it?"

"Because, I want too" she snapped.

"Alright, Eveline"

"Are you really going to insist on calling me that?"

"Maybe"

She groaned, thrashing her feet in a vexed manor. "Get me down from this, Erik."

"Intruders must be punished" I muttered with a grin, before pressing my lips to hers.

"I'm not kissing you back until you cut me down, dickweed" she protested against my lips.

I complied, slicing the ropes that suspended her in the air, with one swift movement of the small dagger I kept in my coat pocket.

As soon as she was free I captured her in my arms holding her in a passionate embrace. She pressed her hands to my chest, and her lips to mine.

"I need you, Evie" I whispered.

She looped her arms around my neck, showing me a warm smile, "Even if you are a jerk sometimes, I need you too".

"Do you know what life was like for me this past year? Without you?" I urged.

A frown found its way to her lips, and she turned her face away from me, "I think I can understand" she whispered. "I didn't think I would ever see you again"

"I didn't know what had become of you. I didn't know if you were happy, if you were dead.."

When she turned back to me there were tears in her eyes. "I didn't know what had become of you either, I used to have nightmares about it..."

I brushed her tears away with my thumb, and pulled her into a tight hug, "Shhh Evie, please don't cry. The past doesn't matter now, we're together, we have each other, that's all that matters." I said softly stroking her hair.

**_Evie's POV:_**

I felt a dampness on the top of my head, where Erik's face was buried in my hair. _He's crying_, I realized.

"Why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"There was a time I convinced myself that you were never even real, that I had dreamed you up." he murmered.

A weak smile came to my lips, "I'm standing right here Erik, I was always real, and I always loved you"

"It seemed impossible" he added distantly, "I figured I had to have dreamt you up, for no woman on this Earth could ever be as perfect as you, or could ever accept a man like me."

I shook my head, taking his cheek in the palm of my his head so his deep golden eyes poured into my brown ones.

"But I love you Erik. I love you more than anything. I love you, and I know you love me too."

"I have nothing to offer you but a life in the shadows" he whispered, his voice cracking.

"I would spend an eternity in the darkest pits of hell if it meant I would be with you. Besides, if I were scared of the dark I would have run away a long time ago" I added with a grin.

Erik closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

I smiled, his breath was sweeter than his voice. "I'm sure that can't be true" I teased

He chuckled, whisking me into his arms. "You now you shouldn't have wandered down here without my knoweledge, I've added many more traps since you've last been...you could have been killed"

"Maybe you should cut back on the traps then" I said sarcastically, "There is literally one every step, I can't imagine how many innocent rodents you've ensnared!"

His chucking turned into hearty laughter as he set me down on a swan bed. I buried my face in this pillows with a sigh. "These pillows smell like you"

"That would make sense, they are my pillows, on my bed" he said flatly.

I snuggled into the covers, this bed was so plush and soft, like sleeping on a whisp of cloud, while my old bed was hard and had springs poking out of it.

"I will leave you to sleep, good night Evie" he declared.

"Wait, Erik"

"Yes?" he paused.

"Would you stay here with me tonight?"

I could've sworn I saw him smile before he laid down next to me on the bed. I smiled to myself in the darkness. It didn't get any better than this; laying in bed next to the man I love. Listening to the calming ripples on the lake, and the sound of each other's shallow breathing.

It was peaceful.

I was happy.

Life was perfect.


End file.
